Faceless
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: While looking for a mythical creature in the woods, the Mystery Shack crew has found a camera on the ground. What they found on the camera was rather...disturbing for the gang. But what they don't know is, is that what they saw, is only the beginning of the danger... Slender/GF crossover.
1. He Sees With No Eyes

**Hey all, GF fandom! For all who don't know me, my name is The Samurai Prince! I decide to delve into this fandom a bit because the show has interest me very greatly! It's funny, cute, and quirky in a good way! I liked the show mostly for the mysteries and the humor, and I think the show has great potential to have some awesome stories written about them! :)**

**This will be my first GF fic, so please tell me if I'm doing the characters justice and have my facts right! Also, this will be a crossover of the cartoon and the horror-survival game Slender, but with my own little touches of ol' Slendy! Don't worry, I won't change his vague mysterious background; just enough to make the story have a more eerie feeling. ;P**

**Also, the concept of this Slender/GF crossover is based and inspired on the Slenderman-based web series on YouTube called _Marble Hornets_. I would say check it out but…seeing as this fandom is full of young kids(Maybe, I think, I don't know. XP ), I'm gonna warn you all right now, this web series is CREEPY. So if you're young like 12 and under, or heck, if you get scared easily, I'll just say be cautious when you watch it. It CAN get unsettling at times. It really is a great series though. It's exactly how I think a found footage horror movie should play out. **

**So yeah, again, if you're interested and want to get spooked, then check it out! :D **

**And without further ado, the story! Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**(Fun fact: I fell asleep while trying to think of a title for this story. XD )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls and Slender. GF is property of Alex Hirsch and Disney. Slender is property of Parsec Productions/Blue Isle Studios/and Something Awful forums. I hope that clears everything up! :D**

* * *

…**Faceless…**

* * *

In the forests of Oregon, there resides a small town full of mystery, both colossal and little. In the outskirts of the town, there sits a shack, which is appropriately enough named 'Mystery Shack', in which the 'S' of the word 'shack' was missing. The shack was home to unusual "oddities", all bizarre and weird…and completely fake. It was basically a tourist trap, where people pay their good money for cheap affects and phony exhibits. The shack museum was operated and was also home to an egotistical and money handling individual, named Stanford Pines, who calls himself the self proclaimed "Mr. Mystery". It was late afternoon and was close to the museum's closing time. Inside the shack, were two twelve-year old twins, one a brunette boy and one a brunette girl, along with a redheaded teenage girl.

The young boy was busy sweeping the floors, while his twin sister(along with a pig following her around) was supplying cheap novelty souvenirs in the gift shop. The teenage girl was at the gift shop counter, reading a magazine in a bored fashion.

The twins names were Dipper(boy) and Mabel(girl) Pines, them being the great nephew and niece of their great uncle, or 'Gruncle', Stanford(Stan for short). They were staying over at their Gruncle Stan's house/museum for the summer, because their parents thought it would be a 'nice change of scenery' for them. So far in this change of scenery, they've experienced weird and paranormal things in this seemingly sleepy community. To ghosts, gnomes, mythical creatures, conspiracies, and other odd things, these two siblings have dealt with their fair share of strange and abnormal occurrences around this town.

The tall redheaded girl, whose name is Wendy Corduroy, also works in the Mystery Shack, albeit being lazy in her work space, but she gets some of the job done…sometimes. The only thing she had to do for today was to be at the gift shop counter…which was boring. She was actually waiting for the clock to strike 5:30, the shack's closing time**(1)**. That way she can goof off with the twins. She really likes the little tykes, with Mabel, being quote on quote, 'silly', but in an adorable way, and Dipper, who was quite mature for his age, and quite intelligent, was a great conversationalist, even though for some reason when he does talks he sounds like he's nervous at times.

Today though, the twins are doing their chores around the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. Dipper finished sweeping the last speck of dust on the floor into the dustpan, and dumping the dirt into the trashcan. He took a look around the room that he cleaned up. "There! All done!" he said with a smile.

His sister, Mabel, put the last of the Stan bobble-heads on the display counter. Wiping non-existent sweat from her brow, she smiled, showing her braced teeth. "Yay! Everything's all set! Pig dance time, Waddles!" Mabel said to the male pet pig, as she grabbed his front hooves, making him stand up on his back hooves, and doing a short, but funny little dance.

The redheaded girl, whose name is Wendy Corduroy, heard their victory statement and looked up from her magazine to see that Dipper did clean all the floors, and to see Mabel and Waddles' dance. She smiled as she chuckled, "Alright, little dudes!" she said, cheering them on. She looked up at the clock on the wall behind her. "And it's almost closing time!"

"Awesome! Just five more minutes and I can get back to my book!" said Dipper with an excited smile.

Mabel ceased her and Waddles dancing, to look at him in amusement and said, "Pffft! You're so dorky, Dipper."

Dipper gave out an adorable scowl to his sister. Seeing the expression made Wendy giggle, which Dipper heard and blushed a slight hue of red.

Coming in the gift shop was Gruncle Stan, wearing his usual 'Mystery Shack' getup, a black tuxedo with black pants and a bowtie, carrying his trademark staff with an eight ball on top of it. He was grinning widely as he strode in. "Well, today has been another great successful day! Everything went perfectly well and I scammed some tourists out of their money! Haha! That new 'guppy puppy' addition was a goldmine! Woo! To think people would believe a creature like that existed! What wonders a pair of taxidermy dog legs stitched up to a tropical fish can do!"

"Gruncle Stan, those legs didn't really come from a puppy, did they?" Mabel said concerned.

"Huh? Of course not! I ain't that cold hearted! I said a taxidermy _dog_, not a puppy!" Stan affirmed.

"Aww, poor doggy." Mabel said with a sad frown.

"Ah come on kid, don't be depressed! That dog surely passed on to, uh…doggy heaven or wherever, so it's happy there! No worries." Stan said carelessly.

"Mabel happy again!" Mabel said with a vibrant smile.

"Hey Gruncle Stan, since it's almost closing time, can we go back to our regular things?" asked Dipper.

"Eh, I don't see why not. It's 5:28, and I need some relaxation from all the scamming I done today."

As Stan said that, a pair of tires screeched outside. Hearing the sound, they all turned their attention to the windows, where a car was haphazardly parked on the dirt parking lot, dust trailing behind it. After a couple of seconds, a heavy-set man came out of the car and ran to the door to the gift shop, barging in a huff. "Dudes!" he exclaimed, a little out of breath.

"Soos? Hey, where's the super glue I asked you to get?" Stan asked his employer with an irritated frown.

"It's in the car! But dudes, I gotta tell you all this! I saw something on the way back here that you would not, or mostly would believe!"

"Whoa, Soos! Calm down. Just catch your breath for a moment, okay? What did you see?" asked Dipper to the gentle man-child calmly.

Soos took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Okay…as I was driving back with the super glue, I saw something in the woods to my right! It was the most bizarre-ish thing I have ever seen!"

"What did ya see, Soos?" Mabel said, curious.

"I saw…"

Soos stood there, making a dramatic pause for effect…

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

"…Get on with it, Soos!" said an impatient Stan.

"…a _jackalope_!"

Dipper, Wendy, and Stan looked at Soos with raised eyebrows. Mabel on the other hand…

"A jackalope!? WOW! Awesome! Totally COOL!" Mabel exclaimed eagerly.

"Mabel, do you even know what a jackalope is?" asked her brother.

"Nope! But I like how it's pronounced! Jackalope! Jackalope! Jackalope!" Mabel said excitedly.

"A jackalope? You mean those mythical creatures that are part rabbit and part deer?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! I saw it hopping alongside the woods!" Soos said.

"Um…are you sure, Soos? It could've just been a small deer." Dipper tried to speculate.

"Na-uh, dude! I saw it with my own eyes! It was no deer! It was a rabbit with deer antlers! It was absolutely, definitely, and without a doubt, a _jackalope…_" Soos said with such determination, making a serious face.

"Uh…okay." Dippersaid hesitantly. His adult friend never lied before, so if he saw one, then he saw one…plus, this _is _Gravity Falls.

Stan put a hand on his chin as he pondered. "Hmm…a jackalope, huh?" Stan then pointed at Soos. "You're one hundred percent certain you saw something like this, Soos?"

"I swear on my grave, Mr. Pines." Soos said as he raised his hand up in an oath.

"Hm. Alright then. Considering that Soos is the worst liar in existence, he may have actually spotted something out there! Try to go to the spot where you found this jackalope and see if you can find it before nightfall comes."

"N-now, Mr. Pines?" asked a shocked Soos.

"Ooh! Oh! I want to see the jackalope!" said an enthusiastic Mabel, raising her hand up and jumping up and down.

"Hm. I'm kind of interested in seeing this jackalope as well. I'll come along." Dipper said with a smile and shrug.

"Well, since you all are and it's close to closing time, I'll come with as well." Wendy said as she exited out of her counter.

"R-really!?" Dipper turned to Wendy and stuttered in shock. "I-I mean, are you sure? We might be looking for a creature that might not exist." Dipper turned to Soos, "Not that I'm doubting you, Soos."

"Don't worry, dude. It's all good." Soos said with smile and an understanding 'thumbs up'.

"Hey, I got time to kill before I go home." Wendy said with smile. "Make believe or not, this'll be the highpoint of my day. No offense, Soos."

"None taken." Soos said as he waved it off casually.

"I'll text my Dad and say that I'll be home around seven." Wendy said as she fished out her phone on her out of her pocket and texted away.

"Okay then, it's settled! You kids go out and find this jackalope, and see if it exists or not! Not that I'm doubting you as well, Soos." Stan said.

"Um…okay?" Soos said, now feeling a little confused after the third time.

"Actually, you'll need a tranquilizer and some rope. Hold up, I'll get them!" Stan ran to the utility closet.

"I got shotgun!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"Wha? Aww man!" Dipper complained. But then he thought of something. If Mabel was sitting in the front seat with Soos as the driver, then that means the people occupying the backseat would be…

…Him and his crush, Wendy.

Dipper's eyes widen at the realization, as he looked at his sister, who grinned and motioned her head to Wendy with a wink, who was still texting her dad.

Stan came out of the utility closet and gave Soos a tranquilizer gun and a pair of ropes. "Here Soos! If you can, try to aim, shoot, and then wrangle it!"

"Y-you mean, I have to…shoot it?" Soos said uneasily.

"Soos, don't worry, it's a tranquilizer gun. You won't kill it." Stan said as he rolled his eyes. "Just contain it once it's shot and tie it with the ropes.

"Uh…yes sir!" Soos said as he gave him a salute.

"Alright! Just texted him! Let's roll!" Wendy said as she exited the shack.

"Yay!" Mabel cheered as she followed Wendy. However, she paused and turned to Stan. "Oh! Gruncle Stan! Could you watch Waddles for me? He gets a little scared of the woods."

"Huh? Why me again!?" Stan asked incredulously. "Did you forget what happened last time?"

"Oh, come on, Gruncle Stan! You learned your lesson on that one! Besides, it's now closing time, so you won't have to be distracted by customers! Just watch over him inside the shack for a little while." Mabel advised her great uncle.

Stan look at the pig that was sitting next to Mabel, as the pig, Waddles, was looking at Stan with an unreadable expression. "B-but I was going to relax and stuff! Probably count my income!"

"You can do that with Waddles! Just remember; keep a watchful eye of him." Mabel said in a serious tone.

"W-wait a minute! I didn't sign up for this!" Stan opposed. "I ain't no babysitter for no critter!" Stan blinked at what just he said. "…Ugh. D-did I honestly just say that?" he said as he face-palmed.

"_Pleaaase_?" Mabel looked at Stan with adorable puppy dog eyes and with a cute pout.

Stan just looked at his great niece. "…Uuugh…" His shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alright, okay! Just hurry up with that jackalope!"

"Thanks Gruncle Stan!" Mabel cheerfully said and picked up Waddles and gave him to Stan. "JACKALOPE!" she exclaimed as she raised her arms and fists in the air, running out of the shop.

"Wait! Could you just leave him in the car or something!?" Stan tried to reason one last time.

"Well, I guess it's time to look for that jackalope, Dip! Onwards, away!" Soos said as he walked out of the shack, tranquilizer gun and rope in tow.

"Ah…yeah…" said Dipper as he walked out of the shack, still thinking about him and Wendy sitting in the back seat together.

As they left, Stan was still holding Waddles. He turned him around so he could look at him face to face. He stared at him. Waddles stared at him back.

"Well, it's just you and me, pig…" Stan told him with slight disdain.

Waddles blinked cutely. "…_Oink_!"

"…" Not really knowing what to do, he just said. "So…you feeling hungry? Pigs like to eat, right?"

Waddles fidgeted out of Stan's hands and ran into the kitchen as he oinked along.

"…Hm. Maybe this isn't going to be so hard after all." Stan shrugged carelessly. He then remembered something… "…Wait a minute! Soos still had my super glue!"

* * *

They were in Soos's car, driving to where he found the jackalope. Mabel was bouncing on the front seat in excitement, whereas Dipper was sitting next to Wendy, feeling a _tad _bit nervous. His crush was sitting next to him, minding her own business, and fiddling with her phone.

'_Okay, okay. _Okay_…alright. You're sitting next to Wendy…you can do this…don't make this awkward, just…say something!' _"So, uh…what did you tell your dad? I don't know if he'll buy the whole jackalope story."

Wendy chuckled at that, "No worries, I told him we were at the arcade."

"_We_? As in _me_ and _you_? …A-and Mabel and Soos?" Dipper quickly recovered his slip up.

Wendy raised an eyebrow but smiled as she giggled, "Well, yeah dude."

"Oh, yeah, uh, o-of course! I was j-just, just wondering…" Dipper said as he chuckled awkwardly.

Wendy just smiled at him. "So do you really think there could be a jackalope around these parts?"

Dipper switched to awkward to a reasonable attitude. "Well, seeing as there are stranger things here in the forests of Gravity Falls, I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Eh, I wouldn't be too surprised either. I mean, there are so many Bigfoot evidences on TV, why not a jackalope now?" Wendy speculated.

"Yeah. And who knows? Maybe Bigfoot and this jackalope could be hiding out together in their secret bachelor pads." Dipper said, trying to joke, which worked when Wendy snickered, making Dipper light up inside.

The whole ride was pleasant most of the way, until they stopped at the place where Soos found the passing jackalope.

They all got out with Soos holding the tranquilizer gun, while Mabel was holding the ropes. Dipper and Wendy came up beside them.

"So this is it?" asked Dipper.

"Yep! If my memory serves me right." replied Soos.

"Well, let's quit dilly-dallying! Let's go find that jackalope!" Mabel said as she pumps her fist into the air.

And so they looked around the forests of Gravity Falls for a jackalope…

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

The gang had been looking for quite a while. So far they nothing that resembles a jackalope, but they did found some tracks that look peculiar.

Dipper first found the clear tracks two minutes ago. They all came by to look at them; the tracks looking like they came from a rabbit, only a bigger one.

"Hm. Well, it looks like a rabbits' footprint." Dipper stood up from his kneeling position. "We should try going into this direction." He said, pointing straight forward to the dirt path in the woods. They all followed Dipper to the path where they could see more of the footprints on the ground.

"Hooray! We got a lead!" Mabel cheered.

"Mabel! Shh!" Dipper shushed her.

"Oop! Sorry." Mabel said sheepishly.

They all followed the tracks for a good while, maybe ten minutes. As they kept walking, they came up to a bush. The bush seemed to be rustling…

Dipper and the rest tensed. "Shh…get ready…" Dipper said as he motioned Soos, the tranquilizer gun in his hands.

"Oh my gosh…moment of truth." Soos said as he prepared the gun.

Mabel was tense but excited.

Wendy stood there, a little nervous.

Dipper waited…

The bush still rustled…

. . . . . .

…A rabbit with deer antlers came out! It came out of the bushes, hissing at the kids and Soos.

"WAAAAAUGH!" They all yelled with wide eyes!

The jackalope then hopped to its right, passing the four with agile grace.

"It's getting away!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Soos, try to aim at it!" Dipper quickly said to his semi-adult friend.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Soos said in a panic, holding the gun with both of his hands, trying to get a clear shot. The creature was moving too fast and soon was out of sight. "I've lost it!"

"We have to catch up to it! Come on!" Dipper said as he and the rest of them rushed to towards it.

They ran, trying to catch up to it, but like a jack rabbit, it was too quick for them. They've been running for five minutes, never stopping until it proved that it was faster than them.

They all huffed and puffed in exhaustion. Mabel leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath, along with Soos as he was laying on the grass. Wendy was bent over, panting to catch her breath as well, while Dipper sat down on the ground, doing pretty much the same thing.

Wendy panted, "Woo! *pant* Man. Well,*pant* ...I got my workout in for the day!"

"Too…" Mabel panted, "…fast."

"Ah man…" Soos panted the most, "I'm sorry, dudes.*ugh* I just froze at it, *wheeze* taking in all its glory! I should've shot the *pant* dart when he came out."

"No, no." Dipper coughed, "We all froze too, Soos. Don't worry about it."

Panting, Wendy said, "Hey. Do you all think, *pant* we should, *pant* just turn in for the night? Maybe try this, *pant* tomorrow? That thing is, *pant* clearly too fast for us."

"Yeah. We did run a lot around here. Judging from where we are from the car, we probably should come back to it around 6:30ish. So anyone agreed?" Dipper said to them.

"Agreed!" The girls and Soos said in a huff.

"Alright then. We'll try doing this again tomorrow." Dipper concluded. As he and the rest of them were trekking back to the dirt path where the parked car was, Dipper caught something in his peripheral vision to his left.

"Huh?"

Mabel, hearing him, turned to him and said, "What is it, Dipping Sauce?"

Soos and Wendy also turned to Dipper, as he was looking at something to his left.

"…" Dipper, curious, walked over to an open field.

He saw something over there…

"Dipper?" Wendy said to the boy. But not even his crush's voice stopped him.

Dipper walked to it…he observed it…

"Little Dude?" Soos said to him.

The three walked the path where Dipper was. They see Dipper just standing there in an open field…

"…Hey guys. Come over here…" Dipper said to his colleagues.

They went closer to where Dipper was standing in front of…

…Until they saw it too.

"What the?" Wendy said in surprise.

"Wow! Cool!" Mabel said as she grinned.

Dipper stared down at it…

It was a video camcorder.

"…It's…a camera."

"A camera? What's a camera doing out here in the middle of the forest, dude?" Soos said stunned.

"I don't know…" Dipper said as he picked it up. It looked brand new and was a digital handheld camcorder.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can we keep it?" Mabel said, bouncing up and down.

"Mabel, it's someone else's camera. We need to return it to them." said Dipper to his sister.

"Aww…" Mabel whined.

Dipper examined it and saw that the screen flap was still open. The battery was out as well as he tried to turn it on.

"Did someone just leave it here?" Wendy questioned.

"Hmm…the batteries are out. They either just left it here or they forgot about it…" Dipper theorized. "…Let's get back to the Mystery Shack and try to charge it back up. I have the same camera as this, so it'll probably accept the charger that I have."

"Do you think we should see what the camera was recording?" Mabel asked her brother with a smile.

"Well, it could help us identify who owns it. I'll hook it up to the computer and see what we can find." Dipper advised. They all walked back to the car with Dipper carrying the handheld camera.

Dipper was thinking on who would drop such a nice looking camera? Did they see a bear and ran off in fear, leaving the camcorder behind?

…Little do Dipper and the rest of the Mystery Shack gang know…

…Somewhere in the woods…there was someone…or rather _something _watching them…

…And it was waiting…

* * *

**(1) I have NO IDEA when the Mystery Shack closes. I just picked a reasonable time and rolled with it. I hope that's okay. :P**

**Well, there you have it! :D**

**Hope you've all enjoyed the first part of it so far! Of course, this wasn't very eventful, but nonetheless, it's the start of something! XD I sure hope you all stick around! :)**

**And don't worry! This story will be _absolutely_ different from all the run-of-the-mill Slender crossover stories you see on the site! And I plan to make it creepy as well, so tell me if I did well on the scares. Oh! And also, tell me if I kept the characters 'in character'. It'll make me happy to know if I did! :D**

**Well, that's all I have to say! Hope you all have a wonderful day(hurhur, that rhymed!)! X) **

**Until then, keep on rocking! :D**

**-TSP**


	2. Found Footage

**Just so you know, I have NO IDEA how to view camcorder video footage onto a computer. Just smile and nod, I honestly don't know. But IF you do…then tell me! D:**

**Also, do tell me if I got my past and present tense correct. I can never somehow get that right. :P**

* * *

"Sooo…you like British soap operas? …Cause that's what we're watching."

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan and Waddles sat in the living room watching television. Waddles was on the floor next to Stan's chair staring blankly at the TV, while Stan, out of his suit and into more leisure clothes, was situated on his chair.

"…You know, you're the only one to know of this. The, you know, 'me watching British soap operas' and stuff. …But can you blame me? These programs are very riveting and compelling! The way they set up the characters and their situations through a complicated plot! The writing is just fantastic! And the moments, _oh man_! You feel for these poor people! It's exciting yet tragic at the same time! …It also has its beautiful moments as well…" Stan sniffled, trying not to shed a tear. It got silent for moment, until Stan pointed at Waddles. "This _never_ leaves the room, got it?" Stan said in a serious tone.

Waddles turned his head to blink at the man and snorted an '_oink!'_.

"…Good." Stan said, satisfied.

Then, there was a brief sound of a door opening and the sound of feet running past the living room. Stan snapped out of his stare-down with Waddles, to see who was running past the room, only to catch a glimpse of a small figure. As he was about ask who was there, a voice exclaimed-

"WE'RE BACK GRUNCLE STAN!" yelled Mabel.

"Aaugh!" Stan yelped, quickly grabbing the remote and turning off the television. Waddles squealed and ran to the voice.

"Waddles!" Mabel said happily as the pig went into her arms. "Thanks Gruncle Stan for watching over him!" she said as Stan walked over to the kids entering the shack.

"Eh, it wasn't that hard." Stan shrugged nonchalantly. He then noticed that there was no jackalope to be found with them. "Hey! Where's the jackalope that Soos was going on about?"

"Sorry Mr. Pines. It was too fast for us." Soos explained.

"But we really saw one! It's like Soos has said! A jackrabbit with deer antlers!" Wendy said rather excitedly.

"Really? All of you actually _saw_ a jackalope?" Stan said with slight skepticism.

"Yeah! We sure did!" Mabel said with a smile as she was holding Waddles. "We're thinking of trying to catch it tomorrow when it's daytime!"

"If you don't believe us, look at how much sweat we emitted from trying to catch it!" Soos lifted his arm up to let Stan see a sweaty stain underneath.

"Ugh! Okay,Soos, _okay_! I believe you! Just put that thing away!" Stan said as he recoiled away from the stench that came from Soos's armpit. As Soos put his arm down, Stan put a hand on his chin in thought. "Hm…it seems you guys must've _really_ found something if you're putting a lot of effort in finding this thing. You all really saw this creature and are _not_ pulling my leg here, right?"

"We _have_ seen it! We really saw one Gruncle Stan, we did! We really, really, really did!" Mabel said enthusiastically as she gripped Waddles tighter.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Huh…" He grabbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmm…if that's the case, then we definitely have a find here!" He grinned as he thought of the money he could bring in with this supposed creature. "Alright! Good job on the effort! You can all try finding it again tomorrow! Maybe I'll close shop early and see this for myself!"

Mabel , Wendy, and Soos all cheered. Everyone except…

"Hey, where's Dipper?" Stan questioned.

"Oh! Dipper found a camera! I think he was going to the computer to try to charge it up to see who it belongs to!" Mabel explained as she let go of Waddles.

"A camera?" Stan asked puzzled.

"Yeah. He seems excited to see what was on the camera. I think he changed into his 'detective' mode on the way here." Wendy said with a giggle.

* * *

Dipper couldn't explain why, but he wanted to know what was on the camcorder, even during the ride back to the shack. He was curious as to why they left it on the ground, wondering who the people were that were handling it. Really, who would drop a nice, expensive looking camera out in the woods? It all felt like a big mystery to him. And he surely likes mysteries. So once his adrenaline kicked in, he got out of Soos's car, ran first into the shack, with Mabel close behind, ignoring his sister's calls to slow down, past the living room to where the computer room is**(1)**.

Dipper's camera equipment was there on the desk where the computer sat. He plugged the camera into the computer to charge it and sat on the chair. After a minute or so, the camera started powering up.

'_Alright!' _Dipper thought with a smile.

"There you are, Dipper!" said his sister.

Dipper looked to his right to see that Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and even Gruncle Stan were coming into the computer room.

"Hey! What's this about a new camera?" asked Stan.

"Oh, hey. Sorry to run off like that. I was just curious to see what's on the camera." Dipper explained. "And as for the camera itself, we found it in the woods, Gruncle Stan."

"In the woods? That piece of beautiful technology?" Stan said incredulously as he pointed at the digital camcorder. "Who would be dumb enough to leave that behind?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Dipper said as he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Oh, Dipper, must you make everything out to be a mystery?" Mabel teased her brother.

"Well, I am pretty curious as to what made them leave their camera on the ground." Dipper reasoned.

"Eh, well I say finders, keepers! In fact, I could probably sell that thing on the internet!" Stan said with a big grin.

"No, Gruncle Stan, I'm going to return it." Dipper said with a scowl. "I want to find out who the camera belongs to at least. I'm thinking of putting an ad in the paper and see if anyone will respond."

"Really." Stan says sardonically. "Says the guy who's looking at someone else's camera footage?"

"Hey," says Dipper as he turned his head to his Gruncle with a defensive frown. "I said I'm just curious."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Stan rolled his eyes as he waved a nonchalant hand. "Either way, if nobody calls, and if you decide to keep it, give it to your ol' great uncle, and I'll get rid of it for ya!"

Dipper just sighed as he rolled his eyes as well, saying in a dull tone, "I'll keep that in mind, Gruncle Stan."

"Great! Now, since I don't have a pig to watch over, I'm going to comfortably count today's earnings!" says Stan as he exited out of the room.

Dipper's attention was back at the computer screen, as he loaded the video into the computer's video player.

"Dipper, should you _really _be looking at someone else's footage?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, isn't that, like…someone else's privacy?" Soos asked.

"I just want to see why the person dropped the camera." says Dipper as he turned to them with a shrug.

"Eh, Dipper's already got the camera installed, so why not?" Wendy said with a shrug and a smile. "Let's see what video these guys were trying to record."

Dipper smiled, glad to have his crush's approval.

"Well…" Mabel thought about it for a moment…and with a braced smile she says, "Aw, why the heck not?"

"Well, if you dudes are okay with it, then I am too…I guess." Soos said with a sheepish smile.

"Alright then! Now, let's just full view this here, and…there!" said Dipper as he readied the video.

They all looked at the screen, wondering what the footage will reveal…

* * *

_The video was crystal clear; as was the day, almost becoming late afternoon. The camera focused on the trees and the two men that were walking ahead of the person holding it, carrying camping equipment with them. It would also indicate that the person holding the camera is also walking._

_The camera then turned its focus now to a young man's face, who looked to be twenty three, with shoulder length long black hair. _

"_Hi-ho, everyone!" he said with a wave. "I am now using my _brand new _camcorder to film this little outing we're on. Introductions are in order, so my name is Chad…" The man named Chad directed the camera to focus on the two men who stopped their walking, as well as Chad. The two men looked to be around the same age, one brown haired, and one blonde. "…and these two acquaintances of mine are Richie…" _

_The blonde waved and said, "Yo!" _

"…_and Brett."_

_The brown haired one named Brett held up a peace sign all cool-like. "Whad up?_

_The camera turned back to Chad. "We are now in the process of hunting down a jackalope."_

* * *

"Hey! They're searching the same animal we're searching!" Mabel said with a grin.

"Wow! Well, isn't that a coincidence?" says an amazed Soos.

"Huh, guess we're not the only ones searching for it." Wendy smirked.

Dipper observed the date of the recording. "Hmm…hey, this has been recorded two days ago."

"Wha? Really?" Wendy said in surprise as she checked the date as well. "…Hey, yeah! It has!"

"Whoa! What do you know? It _is_ recent!" Mabel said, interested.

Everyone quieted down to hear the rest of the recording.

* * *

"_Which may be, or may not be real." Richie said off-camera. _

"_Man, shut up!" Chad said with a laugh. Chad then focused the camera on Richie. "For real, I saw a jackalope!"_

"_And you're sure you saw one around this area?" Brett inquired. _

"_Yeah man! Clear as day! I saw one while driving to work yesterday." Chad confirmed._

"_Okay, and because of that, you decided for all of us to drop everything we were doing and go camping to find this jackalope?" Richie asked. "Which I will say to the people at home watching this right now, THIS GUY right here," Richie said pointing at Chad/the camera, "can be stubborn when wants to be! If he sees something out of the ordinary, he will follow it like a lost puppy looking for its momma. I mean, if it's Bigfoot wearing sneakers, he'll follow it! And somehow, he drags us into these things! I mean, i-it's crazy! Really, I-I don't know man, I don't know. It's a mystery, even to me."_

_During Richie's statement, Chad and Brett were laughing at what he was saying. Chad caught his breath and said while laughing, "Hahaha! Dude, shut up, you weren't doing anything this week! Besides, it's just the weekend! We don't work on those days, remember? And don't act like what I'm saying is crazy, you and Brett are guilty of believing this stuff as well!" Chad countered. _

"_Yeah, well, I can't say what you're saying isn't true…" Richie said with a careless shrug._

"_Well, other than finding some deer/rabbit thing, I think it would be cool to camp out again like in the old days." Brett cuts in. "By the way, where's the campsite?"_

"_Oh. Uh, well, I…haven't really found a campsite as of yet." Chad said, a little sheepish._

"_Wait-what!?" Brad said incredulously. "Dude, are you serious? What are we doing walking around aimlessly in the woods?"_

"_Hey, don't worry! We'll find a clearing around here, no big deal." Chad reassured._

"_Dude, if we keep walking like this, we'll get lost." Richie said._

"_No we won't. I have a compass." Chad said._

"_A compass? Um, Chad? You do know this is the 21__st__ century, right? There's a thing called a smartphone?" Brett asked bewildered._

"_Come on, you know I'm retro." Chad said._

_Richie cuts in. "Ugh, look, let's just find a place to set up camp-"_

* * *

"I'm gonna fast forward this, if anyone doesn't mind." advised Dipper.

"Naw, go ahead, dude." Soos said, along with Wendy and Mabel agreeing.

Dipper fast forward the footage until he stopped to where it's about to be dusk.

* * *

_The camera was now focusing on Richie and Brett fixing up the tent. _

_As they pitched the tent, Brett, with grunt, said, "Ugh…you know, you could help us out here…" he said with a chuckle, along with Chad and Richie joining in._

"_Hehe! Okay, sorry, I'll put it down." Chad said._

_[SCENE CHANGE]_

_Chad's face came into view. "Alright, it's seven-fifteen, we got our tent set up, and now…we're going to eat." Chad turned the camera and focused on Brett fixing chili, while Richie was eating a bowl. Chad turned it again, so his face would come into view again. "Which I'm not looking forward to afterwards tonight, if you know what I'm saying." He joked._

"_Hey, it's good chili! Don't insult the chili!" Brett yelled off humorously off-camera._

_Chad laughed. "Yeah, I know! That's what I'm worried about! You consume yours like a vacuum! All I'm saying is that if you eat more of that stuff, I'm not sleeping next to you tonight!" _

"_Hey man, I'm not either!" Richie objected._

_They all laughed wholeheartedly._

_[SCENE CHANGE] _

_Chad's face came back into view again. "Okay, it is…" he checked his watch. "…close to seven-fifty...and, we are done eating…hopefully we'll get some evidence and be able to spot this jackalope, which I _did _saw…and, who knows? We'll take a picture of it, I'll obviously record it, and if we can, we can probably catch it. Yeah, so…we're just, uh, going to-"_

"_WHOA DUDE!" yelled Richie._

"_What-HOLY-" _

_The camera lost focus on Chad. Rustling can be heard as the picture swings wildly around._

_After the chaos somewhat subsided, the camera then focused on a rabbit-deer like creature hopping and running away from the campsite and into the woods._

"_Dude, did you guys just see that!?" Brett yelled in shock._

"_That was it! That was the jackalope!" Chad exclaimed._

"_Holy crap!" Richie exclaimed in wonder._

"_Guys, we gotta go after it now!" Chad said as he and the camera were rushing after it._

"_W-wait, wait! We need flashlights!" Brett advised quickly._

_[SCENE CHANGE]_

_The camera now focuses on the woods at night. There were flashlights shining in the darkness._

* * *

Dipper frowned in concern.

"Oh man! Now they're in the dark!" Soos said as he watched in wide eyed suspense.

Wendy made an uneasy face and shivered. "That's…kind of creepy."

Mabel watched with wide worried eyes. "I hope this doesn't turn scary…"

"Nah, don't worry Mabel. They'll be fine." Dipper said to comfort his twin sister…but even he was starting to get antsy. These guys were okay afterwards…weren't they?

Dipper had a bad feeling in his gut…

* * *

_There was fast breathing, indicating that they were running…_

_[SCENE CHANGE]_

_They were still running…._

"_Hey! I see it!" Richie said, shining the flashlight on the creature. The animal sprinted to its left._

"_Crap, where did it go!?" Chad said, wildly swinging the camera around in every direction in the dark._

_Then the jackalope came sprinting across over to where they were. _

"_Oh shi-!" Chad._

"_Watch out!" Brett. _

_Whatever happened in the dark couldn't be seen. Chad was still holding the camera and flashlight, trying to find the animal. He shined it on some rustling ferns. _

"_Come on! Over here!" Chad hurriedly said. _

_[SCENE CHANGE] _

_There was more fast breathing and running, their flashlights being the only light that lets them see through the darkness…_

_This occurred for a while…_

_[SCENE CHANGE]_

_Now there was heavy breathing. It was clear that they were exhausted. Each of the flashlights they were carrying illuminated the ground. _

_One of the flashlights lit up Richie's face as he says, "Ugh!" he heaved, "Dude…we've probably been searching for fifteen minutes…let's-" he coughed, "…let's go back to the campsite, I'm beat."_

_Chad coughed as well, "Yeah…yeah, let's do that. Maybe tomorrow…"_

"_Man, I never thought we run into one so early!" Brett said as he panted._

"_Yeah…me too…I hope I got that all on film…" Chad said, his breathing slowing down._

"_I hope so too, man. Come on…" Richie says as he stood up and walked to a general direction._

"_No wait, it's this way, Rich." Chad said. _

_Richie looked at Chad/camera. "Uh, no man, I'm pretty sure it's…sure it's…?" he shined the flashlight into another direction. "…um…w-wait, I-I'm pretty sure…no, I'm…I'm sure…I…" he shined into yet another different direction. "…Oh crap, we're lost." Richie sounded nervous now… _

"_Hey, hey, it's okay. We're not lost, we're fine." Chad said to let Richie be at ease. _

"_Yeah, no need to worry, we have our phones!" Brett said as he fished for his phone that was in his pocket. _

"_Oh…oh yeah, yeah! That's right! Yeah! S-sorry, sorry! It's just... well, you know, I don't like being lost in the woods at night…" Richie said feeling a little relieved._

_"Yeah, hey, it's okay, Rich!" Brett reassured, getting his phone out. "Alright, let's just…" Brett tried turning it on. " …w-wait, what…wait a minute, why isn't it…?"_

"…_W-what? 'Why isn't it' what?" Richie asked, getting a little panicky._

"_I…I don't know…my phone's not working…" Brett said, his voice slightly anxious now._

"_Are you kiddin' me?" he laughed nervously. "Hold on, let me try my phone." Richie said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and tried to turn it on. "…What the…I-I can't…dude, I can't…I can't turn mine on…"_

_The camera turned downwards as Chad hold his flashlight underneath his left arm, getting his phone out as well, and testing to make sure if it works or not…_

…_It doesn't._

"_Whoa…that…that's strange…mine's not even low on battery…" Chad said as he observed his phone._

"_You mean yours isn't working either!?" Richie raised his voice in fear._

"_Whoa, whoa, hey Rich, it's okay, I got a compass, maybe that'll work."_

"_Oh gosh, yes, yeah, that could work! Wow man, that is a good thing you have that thing in a time like this!" Richie chuckled at the convenience of it._

"_Yeah, yeah, no worries. Let me get it out." Chad fished in his other pocket for his compass. "Okay, let's just follow…"_

"…_What, what? What's wrong?" Richie said, slowly getting worried again._

"…_No way, this can't be right." Chad said in an awe-like tone._

"_What, _what_ can't be right?" Richie asked, close to losing it. _

"…_My compass is…going crazy." Chad said, now feeling apprehensive._

"…WHAT!? What do you mean!? _What _does_ that mean!?" Richie exclaimed, nerves on end._

"…_My compass isn't working…" Chad answered as he put his compass back in his pocket and shined his flashlight on Riche's face, which was full of fear. "Okay…okay look, everyone just…just stay calm. I don't know what's going on here, but we _need to stay calm_."_

"_Calm!? CALM!? Dude, we have nowhere to go!" Richie yells in a panic._

* * *

Dipper's eyes widen in shock, his mouth partly open.

"Uh…dudes? This…isn't turning out too good." Soos said uneasily.

"Oh man…" Wendy quietly said with a slightly scared expression, her hand covering her mouth.

Mabel was looking frightened as well. "Dipper…?" she looked to her twin to see if he could comfort her in some way, to tell them if they were going to be alright.

Dipper looked back at his sister…and couldn't say anything to reassure her. He glanced back at the screen with a worried expression.

"…_Something really bad is about to happen, is it?'_

* * *

"_Richie, seriously, calm down." Chad said, trying to somehow regain order._

"_Man, I knew this was stupid! Why did I listen to you!? Now we're freakin' lost! All of our stuff is back at the campsite!"_

"_Hey, don't blame me for this! How am I supposed to know our phones won't work out here? O-or how was I to know that the compass is acting strangely?" Chad defended himself._

"_Oh man…we're hopelessly lost! WE'RE LOST! How did this happen!? I-I mean, what-"_

"_Guys!" Brett's voice echoed somewhere in the forest._

_Richie snapped out of his panic attack, as Chad /camera looked around for Brett. "Brett?" Chad said, not seeing Brett or his flashlight anywhere. "Brett! Brett, where are you!?" _

"_Over here!" Brett called out to them._

_Chad and Richie shined their light at where the voice was. They found Brett standing in front of a tree._

"_Brett! What are you doing!?" Chad said as he and Richie ran over to where he is. "We need to stay together!" _

"_Guys…look at this…" Brett says, sounding more nervous._

_Richie reached to the tree Brett was staring at, "…What the…?"_

_Chad aimed the focus on what Brett and Richie were seeing…_

"…_What in the…?" Chad said at a loss of words._

_The camera focused on…_

…_A piece of paper that was stuck on the tree…_

…_It had writing and a drawing on it…_

**ALWAYS WATCHES **

**NO EYES**

_The drawing was a circle with two X's on it…making them look like eyes… _

"…_Dude…what is this?" Chad asked his friends, hoping they have the answers._

"_I-…I don't know." Brett said now becoming worried. He grabbed the piece of paper…and ripped it off the tree._

_. . . . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . ._

…_*BOOM*…_

_Brett jumped, as did Richie and Chad. _

"_Dude, what was that?" Brett said with alarm._

…_*BOOM*…_

"…_W-what is that?" Richie said, his tone in laced in fear._

…_*BOOM*…_

_Chad listened in…it sounded like the sound was getting closer…_

…_*BOOM!*…_

"…_Guys, I think that sound is coming closer…"_

"_What?" Richie said in frightful confusion. _

…_*BOOM!*…_

"_Oh gosh, guys, I think we need to get out of here, _now_!" Chad said feeling apprehension flowing in him._

"_Wait, wait! Where do we go!?" Richie exclaimed hastily._

_*BOOM!*_

"_Anywhere! Just anywhere away from that noise!" _

_Then all of a sudden-_

"_AAAAHHHH!" Brett screamed as he saw something when he flashed a light in a different direction. He ran the opposite way, leaving Chad and Richie behind._

"_BRETT! WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Chad hollered back to him. He and Richie ran to get him._

* * *

The Mystery Shack gang continued to look on in horror.

Mabel was whimpering. Soos was clenching his nails to his teeth in anxiety. Wendy still had her hand to her mouth with wide eyes full of dread.

Dipper sat there, frozen in fear, unsure if they should keep watching this…

"...Oh man…" Dipper whispered fearfully.

* * *

_[SCENE CHANGE] _

"_Where's Brett!?" Chad asked to no one in particular, partly out of fright. The camera was focused in the darkness, as flashlights were swinging frantically._

"_Oh man, oh man, no, no, no, _no! _This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" Richie said getting hysterical._

_*BOOM!*_

"_Richie, shut up! We got to find Brett!" Chad said feeling really scared at this point. "BRETT! BRETT, WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

_**AAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!**_

"_BRETT!? _BRETT_!" Chad followed the scream as did Richie._

_They ran, the camera's vision showing nothing but darkness and flashing lights…_

"_BRETT!" Chad yelled out to his friend…_

…_They couldn't hear Brett's voice anymore._

"_**BRETT!**__" Chad gave out one last yell. _

_As they arrived to a clearing, they saw a lit flashlight on the ground…_

"_Oh no..." Chad said, full of dread. "__**BRETT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" **__he flashed a light to every direction, hoping to find him._

…_He shined his flashlight on a tree that has _another _piece of paper stuck on it…_

"_What?" Chad said anxiously, running up to the paper, ripping it off and reading it…_

**CAN'T RUN **

_There was also a simple 'X' and a 'O' on it._

…_The camera was starting to shake a little…_

_Chad was starting to feel VERY afraid…_

_Chad heard heavy breathing, turned around and flashed the light on Richie, who was hyperventilating._

"_I…I can't do this man, I can't!" Richie said taking fast deep breaths. "Oh my gosh…Brett's gone! Brett's gone, man, HE'S GONE!" More fast breaths… "…H-he saw something…he _saw something_, dude!_ _I don't know what it is that he saw, but I don't want to find out!" His breathing became frantic. "…I don't want to be next! No, no way…I DON'T WANT TO BE NEXT!" Richie made a dash away from the clearing._

"_RICHIE!" Chad called out to him, but Richie didn't listen, as he ran. "__**RICHIE!" **__Chad rushed after him, the camera focus thrashing around, catching glimpses of Richie running away from whatever it is that was trying to catch them._

_*BOOM!*_

"_RICHIE, PLEASE! STOP RUNNING!" Chad yelled out to him._

_*BOOM!*_

_Richie was far out in the darkness…_

_*BOOM!*_

"_**RICHIE!"**_

_*BOOM!*_

"_**WHA-? AUGH! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" **__Richie's terrified scream echoed through the woods._

"_**NO! RICHIE!" **__Chad screamed._

_. . . . . . . . . _

_. . . . . . . . ._

_Silence._

_. . . . . . . . ._

"…_Oh man…oh man…" Chad whispered feeling truly scared now._

…_He was alone now…_

_. . . . . . . . ._

…_*BOOM!*..._

_Chad gasped. "…Oh gosh…"_

…_*BOOM!*…_

_Chad looked around the woods frantically, trying to find a path, _any_ path, out of these woods. He didn't care which direction, he just wanted out. He ran to his right…_

_*BOOM!*_

"_WHO ARE YOU!?" Chad yelled desperately as he was running._

_*BOOM!* _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"_

_*BOOM!*_

"_PLEASE…PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_*BOOM!*_

_Chad was breathing fast as he ran, and began talking quietly to himself, or rather to the camera…to the audience watching._

_*BOOM!*_

"_Oh gosh…I don't know…I don't know what's going on…but if this is it…if anyone finds this camera, which I hope someone does, just…tell my Mom and Dad that I love them…tell my whole family that I love them!" _

_*BOOM!*…_

_Chad ran and ran…until his flashlight shone another piece of paper on a tree._

"_Oh no…no, no, no, no, _no_!" Chad said, dreading what the paper might say. He ran to it and ripped it off the tree._

_**DON'T LOOK…**_

_**OR IT TAKES YOU**_

"_Takes…who takes?" says a scared Chad, the anxiety evident as the camera is violently shaking. "…W-WHO ARE YOU!? __**WHO **__**ARE YOU!?**__"_

_The focus on the camera swings around, trying to find the source of this mysterious attacker._

"_**WHO ARE YOU!?"**_

_Chad swings the camera to his right…_

…_and a figure pops into view._

_It was so brief, so fast, that the camera didn't have time to show the features as it falls to the ground._

"_**AAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH! NO! NO! NOOOOO! W-WHAT ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YO-"**_

_***BRRRRRRRRRREEEEERRRRRRRRREERRRRRRRRRRRRRREEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE***_

…_A high pitch feedback sound…_

…_Static…_

_. . . . . . . . ._

…_A face of some kind is in the static…_

…_The features were unclear…_

…_It soon shuts off…_

_. . . . . . . . ._

* * *

Dipper and the gang all stood/sat there…stunned.

Soos was covering his eyes with his hands, silently muttering 'Let it be over' over and over again.

Wendy's eyes were wide in terror, mouth agape.

Mabel was now hiding in her sweater, still whimpering.

Dipper was the most shocked one of them all. His face froze into a grimace, one of true disturbing horror.

They were all silent…

Wendy quietly spoke up first, "Did…did we honestly just watch…?"

"…Is it over?" Soos peeked through his fingers. He sees the blank screen and shivers a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

Dipper looked down to his left to see Mabel in her sweater-filled shelter. "Mabel…it's okay…it's over now."

Mabel's head slowly came out of the neck of her sweater, her eyes looking truly afraid, and her lips trembling. She sniffled, "I didn't like that…"

Dipper looked back at the screen with a bothersome expression.

The questions still remain in their minds…

…What happened to the three victims…

…and who was their perpetrator?

"…Well…I'm definitely not getting any sleep tonight…" Dipper said.

* * *

**(1) I DO NOT KNOW IF THE MYSTERY SHACK HAS A COMPUTER ROOM. JUST SMILE AND NOD AND USE YOUR IMAGINATION. _ **

**So…how did I do? I hope you all got creeped out by that chapter! XD Tell me how I did in a review if you can! :) **

**By the way, I heard of the dreaded [YE SHALL NOT BE NAMED] act is coming back…*pffft!* I'm not worried. If they lost once, they'll lose again. ;) **

**Well, I got nothing else to say, except keep on rocking everybody! I'll see you all around! :D **

**-TSP**


End file.
